OneShots And Stuff Like That
by AnimeMangaKat
Summary: They are One-Shots I made so be nice.
1. Darkness Awakens

Yami's POV By: Kitty 

**Darkness Awakens**

The darkness, it surrounds me

Everywhere I look I'mengulfed in darkness

After 5,000 years of the darkness, it grows old

But I do not.

What is this life I have

Living in a cage, a cage of darkness

I just want to escape!

I would rather die than live in this,

This the eternal darkness.

Then I see it

It shines with the brightest light

I sheild my eyes but the light, it ingulfs me

When re-open my eyes I see darkness but I'm free

Finally free.

Then I catch a peek at light

The light is so very warm, bright, and inviting.

The question I ask, "Is it safe?"

For I have only lived in darkness everyday

And have grown to trust it even though despise it.

My head says stay

But my heart says go.

Before I know what's going on I see it gets dimmer

So I decide to see if I can escape

And when I reach that light

I see it is an angel, an angel that looks like me

And when I reach out, I'm glad.

For he is kind and he helps me

He helps me. "Thank you."

"Thank you my Light, my hope, my savior."

"Thank you my Yugi."


	2. Light Discovers

Yugi's POVBy: Kitty

Light Discovers

I have been challenged with a puzzle

An ancient puzzle

A puzzle of mystery.

Do I dare invoke this

This puzzle.

I beleive somewhere someone called me

Is it my imagionation or...

Or it real?

Well if someone needs my help

I'll help them!

This...puzzle...it's hard to figure it out but not

It's like when ever I put a peice together I have more of myself

More of myself and I don't know why

I don't know why but it feels like half of me is locked

Locked up in this puzzle so I...I'm going to find it!

And after awhile I've got the final peice and it fits

It fits but the room, the room has gone black

But not black like poweroutage black, black like...like...

Hopelessness. I don't like it here.

Then I hear it, "Is it safe?" and when I hear this

When I hear this my heart skips a beat

But now all I see is the light and not the voice

That beautiful voice...wait I see something

Something coming this way and it's...it's...me

It's me except surrounded by darkness and he reaches to me

I think...no I know that I can trust him

He says "Thank you." but I did nothing

Then I must reply, "Your welcome."

"Your welcome my Dark, my strengh, my friend."

"Your welcome my Yami." 


	3. Behind These Amethyst Eyes

_**Behind These Amethyst Eyes**_

_**By: Kitty ... ...**_

Kitty: Ok I wrote this as a song fic so I think it..

Inuyasha: Might suck?

Kitty: Yeah I still think I'm bad, I mean no reviews no happy and confident sugar-high neko.

Inuyasha: Hankai.

Kitty: Oh pops sugar-high hankai. Anyway based on _"Behind These Hazel Eyes"_ and is called.

Inuyasha: Behind These Amethyst Eyes.

Kitty: Oh if I got Yugi's or Yami's eye color wrong, gomen nasai and please tell me the right color so I may correct it and...

Inuyasha: Kitty doesn't own me, _Yu-Gi-Oh_, or _"Behind These Hazel Eyes"_ By: Kelly Clarkson.

Kitty: Stop doing..

Inuyasha: That.

Kitty: -gives up- Oh BTW it's Yugi's POV.

Summery: Yami is gone and Yugi is sad he comes back with a horrible secret. R+R Please! Oh pairings? YxYY, JxM -sob-

**_:Start Of Behind These Amethyst Eyes:_**

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

Ever since he left me, I feel uncompleted without him, I mean he must be happy without me but I still feel unhappy without him. I haven't seen him in so long, I wonder how he's doing. After so many years of being without my yami I feel empty inside, I even used to be with him. I thought he loved me, 'cause I sure did love him. Then I guess he thought of the concept "sleeping with yourself". Ha, I wonder if he even remembers me, I hope he does, he was the one to copy my form and take it as his own though slightly taller. I got somewhat taller and I'm glad for that. Seto said that he could've taken off with another and had moved in with her, he thinks it's Te'a, oh I hope not. Being dumped for her? She's such a friendshit bitch, excuse the lingo me being a hikari, a light, shouldn't say such things. I remembered when Seto finally told Joey he loved him, unfortunately he was with Mai and was engaged. (A/n: Abby-Kun, are you happy? Goddess I hope you are you MaixJoey fan!) But last I saw Seto was about a year ago because he was always at work, my poor friend. But when I saw him he had a scar across his face, when I saw it I winced but still asked where he had gotten it. He just told me he didn't remember and thats how far that one got. I worried, I thought for one second he was hurting himself for the loss of Joey to Mai but the thought left as quickly as it came.

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

I still remembered the feel of him embracing me, I thought he'd never let me go and I thought I was in heaven. I was so happy, didn't he feel the sadness I had when he left? I mean we are connected by the yami-hikari connection. Sometimes I wish I could talk to him. I wonder if the mind link still works? I never really wanted to try it again, but what's the harm now? I concentrated hard on my darker half, trying to find him, to ask him, why? Why did he leave me? I keep at it for at least half an hour and yet no reply. I think I lost all my hope, everything I wished for to be happy, it was all gone.

**_Now I can't breathe_**

**_No, I can't sleep_**

**_I'm barely hanging on_**

I think if I can know why he left me I can die in peace. I wanted to kill myself, but never could bring myself to do it. I'm just so depressed, I even almost drank and that's what scared me most was when I thought of Yami and I guess in a way that's what made me not drink underage. I decide to go to bed, to sleep it off, but this bed, even room, brought back many happy memories and I guess in a way that's what is able to make me able to sleep. But I didn't notice someone had come through the front door and was heading towards me.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

I feel something, something I remember that always made me happy and carefree. I snap awake and look over at the hand on my shoulder, then I see his face. Those crimson eyes burning into my amethyst ones, I feel the tears building up and I let them flow freely as I reach up to him, hugging him around the neck. "Yami.." I choke out, "Where did you go? I've missed you."

Yami returned the embrace and told me, "Oh Yugi, Yugi, I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I have a reason, but I can't tell you now." I wonder what Yami is talking about but I'm just so glad he's back. I didn't think that it would matter so much to what that meant. "Let us sleep for now and we'll talk tomorrow, ok Aibou?" Yami asks and I remembered that name, my pet name.

"Of course." I reply as I get up. "Where do you want to sleep?" I ask looking around for spare pjs. I didn't know he had snuck up behind me. He picked me up bridal style, carried me to the bed, placed me down, covered me up, and said, "I'll sleep downstairs Aibou. I hope it's ok." I nod to him a "yes" and that he kisses me on the forehead and left for downstairs. "Goodnight." He says and closes the door. I was just happy to have him back and fell asleep happily.

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel all right**_

_**For once in my life**_

I woke up the next morning and heard the phone ring so I got up and ran downstairs to get it hoping not to awaken Yami. When I get down there he was still asleep, lucky me, and so I pick up the phone and go to the kitchen. When I'm there I ask, "Hello, who is it?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry to awaken you this early but I have news, big news and I don't think you want too know it." The voice said.

"What? What are you talking about Seto?" I asked. He sounded like he was nervous and scared. But mostly I heard sadness.

"It's about Yami.." He finally said.

"Oh Yami? I know, he's back." I said happily, smiling though I knew Seto woulsn't see it. I got worried when there was only silence on the other end. "Seto? Seto what's wrong?" I ask but there's was no reply. "Seto do you want to talk to him? I can get him if you want."

**_Now all that's left of me_**

**_Is what I pretend to be_**

**_So together, but so broken up inside_**

"Yugi, that's impossible, Yami's dea.." Seto began as he was cut off. I looked over at the line and saw Yami standing at the end of the not unplugged telephone line. Yami looked and started towards me.

"Yami why did you pull out the plug, and why did Seto say you were dea? What's dea mean? Yami what's going on here.." I was cut of by Yami kissing me lightly on the lips but enough to keep me quiet, so silently, and then it struck me, why Seto stuttered in telling me, why he was mysterious, and why he was gone for so long until I called him with the link.

**_Now I can't breathe_**

**_No, I can't sleep_**

**_I'm barely hanging on_**

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and most of all know how it happened. How did he die? Yami finally let go and said, "I know what your thinking."

"Your dead? Yami it can't be.." I began but couldn't continue.

"Yes, but I've been given a second chance." He said. Tears fell from both of our eyes, one of happiness and the others was confusion mixed with happiness to his words. "Yugi they said if you aren't in love with another I can live. I can live with you until we both be together. We can be together and you won't be lonely anymore." He seemed so happy as he embraced me. "And I know you love me. I knew you would never love another because we have true love." He says nuzzling my neck.

"Yami.." I choke out, "how? How could you have died? I thought you would never die." I ask him, crying sadly having to say it.

"Well, you see I was.." He began.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

'-'Flashback'-'

Seto, the big CEO walked around the park late at night, trying so hard to get home to his little brother, Mokuba. Yami, who wanted a to go for a walk was in said park. As Seto, tiredly walked he was about to cross the street, same street Yami was approaching. Some driver, a late night drunk, came speeding down the road. Seto never saw it but Yami did, he saw the lights and Seto walking into the street. "SETO!" Yami yelled as he ran full speed and tackled him out of the way. Why Yami did this, saving his rival like that, was a mystery even to him. Yami took a full hit by the car, while Seto, stunned, watched until he hit the ground. Yami screamed in pain and was lying on the ground, covered in blood next to Seto, who was ok except for some bruises, cuts, and scratches. "Seto.." Yami barley gasped, "I think I'm gonna.. I think I'm gonna die.." Yami was crying in pain and his tears were blood, it mixed with the crimon of his eye color made it look like he was evil, evil and mean and maybe a fallen angel.. a dark angel.

"No, Yami I have to beat you first." Seto said looked over and saw what a wreak Yami was, covered with blood, clothes shredded, and big gash in his front and side. Yami was trying to say something but Seto couldn't understand so he asked, "What Yami? I didn't hear you." Seto leaned in a little closer.

"Tell Yugi.." he coughed up some blood but managed to continue, "tell him I'm so sorry.. tell him I love him and tell him I'll return, no matter what." And with that Yami's eyes closed but the bloody tears kept flowing and his chest slowed to a stop but didn't move again. Seto was making sure he was able to stand and did.

"Yami, you self-righteous bastard. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" Seto didn't notice the drunk man sneaking up from behind him and when he heard a 'cling' he turned and saw a metal object smash him straight in the face. "Damn you.." He muttered as he blacked out and fell onto the ground. The man, freaking out, went to a pay phone, dialed the police, medical people, and took off. Later when Seto awoke, he saw he was in a room, white everywhere, and looked over at a doctor. "Hey you," Seto beckoned the doctor over who came without wait, "how did I get here?" (A/n: Three guesses where Seto's at.)

The man stumbling a bit replied, "Um, we think you were hit by a car and the attacker must have called and run off." Seto processed this and looked at him.

"Was there someone with me?" Seto asked almost remembering something.. Almost.

"Ahh," he started as he looked through the papers, "yes there was, we think he saved you."

"And why do you think this?" Seto asked.

"Because the face injury was caused by a metal pipe or baseball bat and the bruises are from being pushed out of the way and a bad landing."

"What is his name? I want to repay him." Seto asked.

"I'm sorry we don't know his name and besides you can't repay him, well not anymore." The doctor replied.

"And why is that?" Seto asked.

"Well, because sir, he's dead." The doctor replied making Seto shiver. Why did that make him do that he wondered as they put him to sleep but quickly dismissed it.

'-'End Flashback'-'

_**Swallow me then spittin' me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_

_**Anymore, anymore**_

I had listened to the whole thing and was amazed. "Yugi, I need to know, do you still love me?" Yami asked me.

I smiled and replied, "I never forgot you, I thought about you every night and day, wishing silently for your safe return. Putting on a smile for everyone not to worry. Even if you loved another." I silently added.

"I love you Aibou. As God promised I can have my own body and live with you." Yami said. I just sat there. "What is it Aibou?" He asked me.

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

"Well, I missed you and I'm happy your back but.." I began and paused.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Kaiba tell me?" I asked.

"Because he lost his memory." Was all Yami said. 'That explains the face scar..' I thought to myself. "It's not his fault, it's mine. I am the one who saved and killed myself for Seto, it's my fault your sad." Yami looked sad and looked away. I reached over and held up his chin.  
"Yami, the important thing is I have you back." I said as I kissed him fully on the lips. This surprised him but he returned it nonetheless. We were happy once again. And I was happy again, I had my Yami back.

_**Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

God smiled upon them from Heaven and said, "I knew it would work." He turned to his attention towards another pair of boys who looked like angels, maybe the one who was small and sweet had escaped from his Heaven but the taller was defiantly dark. "Time to help once again..." God mumbled to himself.

_**:End Of Behind These Amethyst Eyes:**_

Kitty: -melts and no not literally- I can't believe I wrote this..

Inuyasha: Why?

Kitty: I'm not that good of writer let alone the fact poet or song fic writer.

Inuyasha: I think your good.. -looks away-

Kitty: YAY! Inuyasha, be a reviewer!

Inuyasha: Can't.

Kitty: -pouts- No fair..

Inuyasha: You think no one will review this?

Kitty: Right I mean no one else reviews anything else I write.. -sobs loudly-

Inuyasha: Review for her sake! -shows claws- And no flames or else!

Kitty: Don't threaten the reviewers&readers. 'Sides if I get enough reviews I'll write another one, like a sequel.

Inuyasha: Oh, what about?

Kitty: I'm not telling and I said maybe, that's only if I get something inspire me. I did update this one-shot because I wanted another ending I thought up and then I did some stuff with the writing. R&R! And I don't mean Rest&Relaxation!


	4. I Wish part 1 of 2

**I Wish (part 1 of 2)**

**Yugi's POV**

**_By: Kitty_**

If I had a wish

What would it be?

To be tall, or to be skinny?

Or maybe to be pretty..

Nah, too girly.

But is that really all?

I want you to be in love with me.

But I need to be tall for this..

Maybe I'll wish for a kiss?

I can't decide anymore,

"Can I have yours?"


	5. My Wish Part 2 of 2

**My Wish (part 2 of 2)**

**Unknown's POV (reveiled at end)**

**_By: Kitty_**

I get a wish?

That's great!

But what do I wish for?

I see that Yugi's having the same problem.

"Can I have yours?" He asks.

"Yugi, it's mine." I reply, crying inside to refuse the angel.

He looks sad, and I don't want that.

I lean down and capture his rose petal soft lips.

He's surprised but he returns the kiss.

The wishes disappeared, I guess we wished for the same thing.

"I love you Yugi, and it's not just the wish." I say.

He looks up at me happily and replies, "I love you the same way Joey."


End file.
